Degrassi story season 1A
by TotalDramaDegrassifan
Summary: My degrassi story! Hope you guys enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think! It will be much appreciated!
1. New kids on the block part 1

You see Eli standing in front of Degrassi. He begins to walk towards the school. "Eli wait up!" A girl yells from behind him. He turns around."Clare!" he yells. Clare runs to Eli. They hug and Eli picks Clare up. "It sucks summers over!" says Clare. "Yeah, no more spending 24/7 together!" says Eli as he puts his arm around Clare. "Well maybe not.. Give me your schedule" Clare says as she yanks Eli's schedule out of his hands. She looks it over for a couple of seconds. She hands the schedule back to Eli. "...well?" asks Eli. "We have 2 classes together English 10 and Biology" says Clare. "Then I can't wait until biology" says Eli. They walk into the school. The bell rings. "see you after class?" says Clare. "Yeah" says Eli. They kiss and walk away from each other.

You see Emma walking to class. She walks in and sits next to Manny. "Hey!" Says Manny. "Hey what's up? How was your summer?" Asks Emma. "Good, went and checked out some colleges" Says Manny. "See any you like?" Asks Emma. "Yeah, a couple" Says Manny. "I see something I like" Says Emma. You see Damian sit down in the front row of the class. "What's his name again?" Asks Manny. "I think it's Damian" Says Emma. "He is kind of cute" says Manny. "I saw him first" Says Emma. "Honey, it doesn't really matter who seen him first" Says Manny. Manny turns around and begins to stare at Damian.

You see Eli walk out of class as the bell rings. Clare runs up to him. "Hey!" says Clare. "Hey, how was class?" says Eli. "Good, and yours?" Says Clare. "Ehh I didn't really like History class but it's all better now that your here" Says Eli. "Wow that was a little corny" Says Clare. Eli laughs." Yeah I know" he says. She laughs and walks away. She walks by Jake. "Hey Clare" Says Jake. "Hey Jake" Says Clare. Eli watches her walk to class then walks away.


	2. New kids on the block part 2

You see Eli walking down the hall. Adam walks up behind him.

"Hey loser" Says Adam.

"Huh? Oh hey Adam" says Eli.

"You okay?" Asks Adam.

"Uh yeah" Says Eli.

"Dude are you sure?" Says Adam.

" I think Clare's cheating on me." Says Eli. "Wow! That's a pretty serious accusation. What makes you so sure?" Asks Adam.

"When she was walking down the hall she said hi to Jake." says Eli.

"So?" Says Adam.

"She's never talked to him before and you didn't see the way she looked at him" Says Eli.

"So what are you going to do?"Asks Adam.

"Well we have a date tonight so I have no choice but to confront her about it."Says Eli.

Adam laughs. "Good luck with that." Says Adam.

You see Emma at her locker. She begins to reach for her books at the top of her locker. You see Damian walking down the hall. Emma looks over at him. She accidentally causes her books to fall out of her locker.

"Oh crap!" Says Emma. She bends down to pick her stuff up. Damian begins to help her.

"Oh thanks but you don't have to help." Says Emma.

"It was no problem" Says Damian.

"Your new right?" Says Emma.

"Uh yeah I just moved here a couple weeks ago." Says Damian.

"Well since you don't have many friends.. maybe we could hang out after school?" Says Emma.

"Uh.. you know what yeah okay" says Damian.

"Cool um how about we meet at the dot after school?" Says Emma.

"Sounds good" says Damian. Damian walks away. As he's walking away you can see Manny watching them from her locker. Emma notices Manny and smiles at her then shuts her locker and walks away.

You see Eli walking down the hall. Clare walks by. "Hey were still on for tonight right?" Says Clare.

"Yeah I'll pick you up at eight" says Eli.

"Cool! I cant wait!" Says Clare. Clare kisses him on the cheek and walks away. Eli watches her walk into class. She sits next to Jake. Eli looks down and walks away.

You see Emma sitting at the dot. Damian walks in. "Hey! You haven't been here long have you?" Says Damian.

"No, I just got here." Says Emma.

"Oh, good" Says Damian. He smiles.

You see Eli walking up to Clare's house. He knocks on the door. He waits a couple seconds and no one answers. "Clare?! It's me open up" yells Eli while knocking on the door. The door opens and Jake is standing there.

"Jake?" Says Eli.

"Hey Eli" Says Jake.

"Come on in" Says Jake. Eli walks in and Jake goes up stairs. Clare comes down a few minutes later.

"Hey ready to go?" Asks Clare.

"I don't know! But, I want you to decide right now! Do you want to be with me or Jake!" Says Eli.

"Jake? Wait you think I'm cheating on you with Jake?" Says Clare.

" Yeah you've been sneaking around with him and he just answered your door.. why else would he be here?" Says Eli.

"Eli! Jake is my step-brother! I was going to tell you tonight!" Says Clare.

" Oh..." says Eli.

" I can't believe you think I would cheat on you!" Yells Clare.

"No Clare! It's not that it's just..." Eli begins to say.

Clare opens the front door. "Eli, I think you should go" Says Clare.

"Clare please" Says Eli. Clare doesn't respond. Eli looks down and walks out the door. Clare slams the door behind him. Eli looks down. Then gets in his car and pulls away.


	3. Paradice part 1

***Authors note***

Hey guys sorry it took so long I've just been a little depressed the past couple of months and haven't been able to write but not to worry I'm back and I'm ready to start posting again. Once again I'm SUPER sorry enjoy the this chapter don't forget to review and follow!

You see Jane walking down the hall. She walks into class. She sits next to Danny. "Hey" Says Jane.

"Hey what's up?" Says Danny. Pulling a piece of paper out of his bag.

"So what's the piece of paper for?" Asks Jane.

"It's a list of ideas for school events. We are on student council you know? We have to pick some events for the Junior class." Says Danny. He laughs and hands the list to Jane. Jane looks the list over.

"Wow all of these events are either really boring are really far away." Says Jane. Danny looks at her questionably.

"Well those are the ideas that were pitched." Says Danny.

"So the students are supposed to wait well over 2 months to get some excitement in this school?" says Jane.

" I guess so, I mean what are we gonna do?" Asks Danny.

"A beginning of the year party! Tommorow night!" Says Jane. Danny laughs.

"There are a couple problems with that. One, there's no where to have it. Two, We are gonna need a whole bunch of food. Three, How is everyone going to find out by tommorow?" Says Danny.

"Leave it all to me." Says Jane. She smiles and looks over to the board.

You see Liberty walking with JT and he has his arm around her. "It's so cool that your student council president, you basically run the entire school!" Says JT. They both laugh.

"That's not really what it's all about. It's a huge responsibility. But, it's really fun to me." Says Liberty.

"Well your really good at it." Says JT. Liberty smiles.

"Thanks" she says. She smiles at him.

"That's what I'm for!" Says JT. They kiss and walk away. You see Jane talking to Spinner and Peter. Danny walks up.

"Hey guys what's up?" Asks Danny.

"Our beginning of the year party is what's going on!" Jane exclaims inexcitment.

"How are you going to have a party?" Says Danny.

"Easy we are having it at Peter's and it will be the stud's first live gig... your welcome!" Says Jane.

"And how are people going to find out about this party?" Asks Danny. Jane pulls out her phone types for a couple of seconds then puts her phone back in her pocket. Suddenly a whole bunch of phones go off. Danny pulls his phone out and reads the message. It's from Jane.

" School year kick off party. Peter's house this Saturday at 8" The message reads.


	4. Paradice part 2

***Author's note: Hi everyone I have recieved some great PM's and even got some ideas from some people so thanks so much and keep them coming and don't forget to review and please check out the poll I have on my profile page! Thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter!***

You see Jane waking up in the morning. She yawns. She goes to her bathroom and looks in the mirror. She begins to brush her hair. Her phone rings. She picks up her phone presses a button and put's the phone up to her ear. "Hey babe!" She says.

" Hey sexy what are you doing?" You hear Spinner say through the phone.

"Oh nothing just snuggling with my new boy friend." Says Jane.

"Ha ha cute" you hear Spinner say sarcastically. Jane laughs.

"Well I got to go to school so I'll talk to you later." Says Jane.

"Bye babe" Spinner says.

You then see Liberty and JT walking down the street. "Why do you go to school so early!" Says JT.

"I like to be to school early.." Says Liberty.

"Well I think sleeping in is a little more fun then school." Says JT.

"Then why did you want to get up in the morning to come with me?" Liberty asks.

"Because I would like to spend time with my girlfriend.." Says JT.

"Ha ha real funny" Says Liberty. They walk into the school.

"Well I have an early morning study session with Mrs Oh." Liberty says. She kisses JT then walks away. JT just looks at her walk away then sighs turns around and walks in the other direction.

You see Jane walk into Degrassi. She walks to her locker. She begins to put her combo in. Danny walks up. "Hey whats up Jane?" Says Danny.

"Nothing whats up with you?" Says Jane as she gets her locker open.

"Nothing. You still having that party Saturday?" Asks Danny.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" Says Jane.

"I don't think I can make it" Says Danny.

"Why?" Asks Jane.

"My whole family is going up north this weekend" Says Danny.

"Ok well I hope you have fun" Says Jane.

"Thanks I'll try." Says Danny. He then walks away. Jane looks around then shuts her locker and walks away. It shows Liberty sitting in class.

"Ok class today you have your first lab and I will allow you to choose your own partners." Says the teacher. Liberty looks around as people begin to move around. After a couple minutes Damien walks up to her.

"Hey want to be partners?" Asks Damien.

"Uh sure." says Liberty as she moves her stuff off the empty chair that was next to her. They begin to work on the lab. JT walks by and see's Liberty laugh at something Damien said. He looks down then walks away.


	5. Accidents will Happen part 1

You see JT walking fast down the hall as he walks he knocks the books out of the hands of a tall Asian boy. "Hey!" the boy says.

"Sorry Zayne!" JT yells back as he continues to walk away at a fast speed. Zayne gets down and begins to pick up his books you can tell he is mad.

You once again see JT walking fast down the hall. He arrives at a door right as the school bell rings. Liberty is the first student out of the door. She notices JT as soon as she walks out of the room. "JT?" She says seeming shocked that he's there.

"That's me!" JT says with a smile.

"What are you doing here? You usual just meet me at my locker.." Says Liberty. JT's smile begins to fade.

"Well I thought I would surprise you and walk you to class!" JT says trying to return the smile to his face.

"Actually I'm fine thanks.." Says Liberty. JT's smile is completely gone now and has turned to a frown.

"Ok well I'll just go then.."He says.

"Actually JT I was wondering if I could... talk to you later." Says Liberty.

"Actually I'm busy later" Says JT clearly just using it as an excuse.

"Oh.. Um.. ok" Says Liberty. JT turns around and walks away. Liberty sighs and walks away.

You then see a small blond girl standing in the hall way with her hands wrapped around a boy. The boy then plants a kiss on the girl. He smiles at her.

"Well I better get to class" The boy says.

"Ok fine.. Later baby" The girl says.

"Later April!" The boy yells back.

Then a dark haired girl joins the girl at her locker. "Your still dating Justin!" The dark haired girl says.

"Yeah he just gets me" April says.

"Which part does he get?" Says the dark haired girl.

"Shut up Katie!" April yells as she pushes the dark haired girl. They both laugh then walk down the hall.

You see JT walk into class and set his books on a desk then sat down. Immediately after he sat down Zayne walked in. The only seat available was next to JT. Zayne sat next to JT. JT looked at Zayne and Zayne just gave JT a clearly fake smile. "Ok ok I'm sorry about earlier it's just I was in a rush... I'll tell you what how about me and you hang out after school?" Says JT

"Ok... where?" Says Zayne.

"We could hang out at my place?" Says JT.

"Ok" Says Zayne.

"Cool.. Uh meet outside the school after schools over?" Says JT.

"Yeah ok" Says Zayne.

You see April sitting in her desk in class. Justin, who was sitting in front of her, turns around. "So me and you hang out after school?" Asks Justin.

"How could I resist?" Says April. Justin smiles then turns around. The bell rings.

You see JT after school on the steps of the school. Zayne walks out. "So were going to hang out?" Says Zayne.

"Yeah... uh let's go" Says JT. The boys walk away.

Right after they walk away April and Justin walk out.

"So where are we going?" Asks April.

"To a movie and dinner... my treat." Says Justin. They walk away.

You then see JT and Zayne once again this time on sitting JT's bed.

"So since we are hanging out what do you wanna do?" Asks Zayne clearly feeling akward.

"Uh I have some video games.. want to play?" Asks JT.

"Um sure.." Says Zayne.

"Cool!" Says JT as he puts the game in.

You see April and Justin walking out of a movie theater.

"I had fun" Says April.

"Me too" Says Justin. They kiss. Then suddenly April pulls away.

"I uh gotta go" Says April.

"Aw I really wanted to spend some more time with you" Says Justin.

"Yeah but I'm staying over Sarah's tonight and were getting ready for the beginning of the school year party together.. So I got to go sorry I'll save you a dance at the party tommorow though!" Says April.

You see JT and Zayne playing video games. JT jumps back and Zayne celebrates. They both smile. Then Zayne leans in and kisses JT. JT doesn't kiss back but seems to be waiting for Zayne to pull away. Suddenly the door swings open.

"JT I'm sorry I just really need to talk to yo..." Liberty begins to say before noticing JT and Zayne.


	6. Accidents Will Happen part 2

You see Liberty walk out of JT's house with tears streaming down her face. She's half way across the yard when JT bursts out of the house after her. "Liberty!" He yells. She just ignores him and starts running. JT begins to run after her but eventually loses her. He sighs then walks away.

You see April knock on a door. Katie opens the door. "Hey!" Sarah exclaims. She hugs April.

"Hey girl! What's up?" Says April.

"Oh nothing just stayed in all night! How about you?" Says Sarah.

"Nothing just went out with Justin" April says.

"O M G come in and give me details!" Sarah exclaims as she pulls April into the house and shuts the door.

You see JT walking back up to his house. He goes in and back up to his room. As he walks in Zayne is putting his books in his bag and starting to walk out. He stops and turns around to face JT.

"Hey, I'm sorry I uh made a mistake.." Says Zayne.

"Uh.. It's ok" Says JT. Zayne just puts on a fake smile and walks away. JT looks down sighs and falls down onto his bed. He then gets up and shuts his door. Then he falls back on his bed.

It's the next morning. You see April wake up. She wakes up Sarah. "Sarah come on get up!" She says. Sarah gets up and walks into the bathroom. She brushes her hair. Then she walks back out and starts looking in her closet for some clothes.

"Pick something cute we wanna look good for our first high school party!" Says April excitedly.

"I know I can't wait!" Says Sarah.

You see JT asleep on his bed. He gets up and goes down to his kitchen. He makes himself a bowl of cereal and sits down. He takes a few bites then just sighs. He lays his head down on the table and sighs again then bangs his fist on the table. "I'm such an idiot" He says to himself.

You see Jane in Peter's condo. "Ok! People will be here any minute we need to hurry up and get the speakers set up!" Says Jane. Spinner and Peter hook up the last wires.

"All ready!" Says Peter.

"Good then we better get ready!" Says Jane. Jane grabs a dress off of the couch then goes into the bath room. Jane walks back out a couple minutes later in a blue dress that goes down just above her kness. Spinner stands and stares at her intently liking what he sees. Spinner walks over and plants a kiss on his girl friend. She pulls away.

"What was that for?" She asks.

"For being so sexy" Spinner says then he begins to kiss Jane's neck.

"Whoa! Down boy! People will be here any minute." Jane says as she walks away from Spinner. Jane looks back at Spinner and smiles as she opens the door for the first two guests.


	7. Authors note

***_Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm so upset beause my laptop needs a new battery and my family doesn't have the money to replace it yet! (stupid economy lol) So it might be a while (A month at the most) before I update again! :( _


End file.
